falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Merkel: 'New UKIP Leadership is in order.'
Merkel: 'New UKIP Leadership is in order.' In a speech to local news authorities earlier today, the Imperial Chancellor, Angela Merkel, proclaimed that she would not seek reelection as the nation’s head office. Suggesting that she felt she’d accomplished what she wanted to. Originally posted by Angela Merkel, Imperial Chancellor: ‘Greetings, UKIP members, UKIP supporters, and Falleen patriots. This party has endured some tough times whilst I’ve been in office, and it has done so throughout history. I’m no exception. Just look at our years in government, we’ve achieved so much. Tax reforms and budgets passed that means we will achieve budget stability. Education reform to ensure that every child has the opportunity to find their skills elsewhere, in science, in technical practices and much much more. Now whilst I’m proud of what we’ve achieved in government and would note that we’ve left this country in a better place than the FLP did. With monopolies dominating the show. UKIP governance has brought strength and stability, two things the FCRP claim they have. Claim being my emphasised word. That is what UKIP is known for, strength and stability, we’ve provided government where no one else could because are pragmatists. Now that’s not something to be ashamed of, had UKIP not decided to talk with the socialists then Falleentium’s craziest radical party might be in government. Whilst I’m proud of what I’ve achieved I’ve decided that I won’t stand for leadership of this nation again, it’s been an honour to serve as Chancellor and as leader of this United Koalition, but new UKIP leadership is in order. There needs to be a new set of eyes to look over the problems we face and contend with them. I’m assured in my belief that those new eyes will seize the seat of Chancellor, allowing for yet another UKIP term because the opposition is so bleak. Falleentium’s craziest radical party want to lower your wages, they want to increase the amount of tax on the lowest earners, and they want to interfere with the rights of the states. What more is there to say? When such opposition exists I’m confident that UKIP can prevail. Not to mention that they want to create ‘government appreciation day’, but I’ll let you make of that what you will. On the other hand you have the Moderate Party a party, which if you pay any notice to what they say, are not moderates at all. Instead they’re millionaires serving their own self interests. It is these people that UKIP can save the Falleen Nation from, and I’m confident that we will. As for my leadership it is at an end with the beginning of this new election. I thank all those who have supported me, my colleagues in all parties, but I thank most of all, you. The Falleen people, who voted for my party in your masses. Whilst I’ve been leader UKIP gained 97,303,407 votes, we couldn’t have achieved so much without you. Thank you. Category:The Imperial Constitution